Because of You
by justafan2111
Summary: AU. Rory and Logan were once friends, now four years later they see each other again. Will their friendship survive or will all the changes be too much to handle.
1. Chapter 1

**Because of You**

_This is AU. Rory and Logan are only a year apart in age. Rory is a Gilmore-Hayden. Other than that please read and find out._

_This isn't my best but I started writing and here it goes._

_BTW…as usual I don't own anything._

Chapter 1

He was scanning the beach looking for the girl he used to call his friend but all he saw was a bunch of guys surrounding a lounge chair. Intrigued he approached the group and came to the base of the chair, his eyes scanned the body in front of him, long legs, toned stomach, prefect breast only covered by a black bikini. He was brought out of his gaze when he heard his name.

"Logan!!"…"Logan!"

He couldn't believe this woman knew his name but then she stood up and took off her sunglasses and he was brought to reality when he saw her eyes. Eyes he could never forget, eyes of his best friend who he was checking out.

"Rory?"

"Of course it's me." She then wrapped her arms around him "I can't believe you made it, I missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her smooth skin, he began to feel warm; he knew he had to pull away before he became over-heated.

"Wow Rory…yeah, I've missed you too…how are you?" He was stammering, he never stammered around a girl but he was never in so much shock either.

"I'm good, actually great. Listen, why don't I gather my things and we can walk over to my grandparent's house?"

"Sure."

She went back to the chair to gather her things and all he heard was the other guys asking her for her number or if she would be around later and to his surprise she told them to meet her back at this spot tomorrow morning. His mind was reeling, this was not the girl he used to spend his summers with, this was not the girl he remembered…this girl was more of a woman and it bothered him.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She saw him searching for her but she wasn't going to run to him, she used to do that when they were young and what did that get her…nothing.

He was her first crush but he only saw her as a little girl, a girl he crushed when she was 14. She remembered that day clearly she had gotten back from her shopping trip in Boston a day early and went out searching from him, he was 15 but he still hung out with her while they were stuck at the Vineyard. She went to their "spot", a little alcove that they would hang out in, read, talk debate; she always felt it was their special place. As she approached she heard a girl giggling, she almost turned away thinking someone else had claimed their spot when she heard his voice, he was telling this girl that she was "hot". She remembered the girl asking why he hadn't approached her sooner and why was he always with that Hayden girl and it was then that he crushed her "Rory, I feel bad for her so I hang out with her but she's like a little sister, you know always following you around like a puppy dog."

She didn't stay to hear anything else as she ran as fast as her legs can carry, she was breaking the rule that "Gilmore" girls don't run and she didn't care.

She ran into the house crying and was happy that the first person she saw was her mom. She told Lorelai everything and asked if they could go home. They were on the first ferry back.

That was four summers ago and she had changed a lot in those years. She still read and was responsible but after that moment she decided she wouldn't be anyone's little sister again. She went into her freshman year at Chilton a changed girl; she did graduate as the Valedictorian but she was also the homecoming and prom queen, she dated and had no problem finding a date when she needed one but she knew she did this all for one reason only…Logan.

She hated being that girl who bases her decisions on one guy but she wanted to prove to him that she was always more than a little sister if he only looked and based on how he was checking her out moments before she knew he got the picture.

She gathered her things along with some numbers and joined him for the walk to the house.

"So how are you?" He asked again.

She laughed "Are you getting forgetful in your advanced age?"

He looked at her with a questioning look.

"You asked me that already."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well the Logan I remember never had a problem striking up a conversation."

"I just have a lot on my mind." Like when did the girl I used to know become the knock-out I now see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They settled on the patio talking about Yale, he would be starting his sophomore year while she would be a freshman. It was general chit chat; they talked about school about their friends and family. Both felt the conversation was forced but neither knew how to make it easier, to make it the way it used to be.

During one of their lolls in conversation Lorelai came out to say hello and even she could sense the tension.

"Hello Logan, how are you? How are your parents?"

"I'm good, the parents are good. Actually you'll see them tonight. Emily invited us for dinner."

"Isn't that great…Rory isn't that great?"

"Yeah great, I haven't seen Mitchum or Shira in years."

"Rory, you may want to head in and get ready. You know how Adolph is about promptness."

"I should get going also. I really don't care for another lecture from my dad. So I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah, see you then."

As soon as he was out of earshot she slumped in her chair. "Mom that was the most awkward time I have ever spent with him. We had nothing to say to each other."

"Oh, honey. It will get easier, did you really expect to fall into your old ways."

"You know I didn't want things the way they used to be."

"Maybe he needs some time to get over the shock of how you look because you are a knock-out."

"Mom, stop."

"What you know you are, if you weren't you wouldn't have every young hottie on the beach at your beck and call."

"But I'm still me."

"Give him a chance to figure that out."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dinner that evening was just as awkward for Rory and Logan as was the afternoon and unfortunately they ended up being the main topic of conversation. After Shira gushed how beautiful Rory ended up; all that was heard was how wonderful it was that Rory and Logan were friends, both going to Yale, both from good families. Rory thought Shira was going to propose to her any second.

Dinner finally ended and as everyone got up to move the party outside for drinks Rory asked to be excused to go for a walk and just as she was about to go Emily suggested Logan join her for "safety reason of course."

They walked silently down the steps to the beach, she reached down to take her heals off and bury her feet into the sand.

"Oh, this feels good."

He looked at her face and noticed the smile on her lips, this was the first real smile since she jumped into his arms earlier in the day. He then bent down and took off his shoes "You're right this does feel good…Would you like to go for that walk now?"

"Yeah."

The began to move and to avoid any more silence Rory began " You know they're probable planning our wedding right now."

He chuckled "Yeah, they were kind of obvious about how great it is that we are both at Yale and both from good families."

"And don't forget we're friends."

"Are we?"

"Are we what, friends?"

"Yeah, I mean I haven't seen or heard from you in years."

"Well I've been busy."

"Too busy even for a friend?"

"Come on, we only saw each other in the summer for a couple of weeks and after that last summer I started high school and things changed."

"I can see that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You changed Rory."

"I couldn't stay a little sister forever." She froze the second those words came out.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" she whispered.

The silence was back and soon they both noticed they were close to the alcove, it was at that moment that Rory wanted to turn around

"Let's go back, it's getting late, I'm sure everyone will be worried."

"They'll be fine, in fact I'm sure my mom and your grandmother will be thrilled if we stayed out…Do you realized where we are?"

"Yes, and I want to go back."

"Why, this is our place. Remember all the time we would sit there and talk?"

"Our place? Really?"

"Of course, it was our place."

"Really because I remember thinking it was "our" place but then finding out for you it was a place to take your dates."

"What are you talking about?"

She was yelling now but didn't care she wanted all of it out there "I saw you Logan, you and some girl. You took her to what I thought was "our" place to have some fun."

"Is that what this is all about, you saw me with girl? I hate to break it to you but it was no big deal, it's not like we were together."

"You think I didn't know that? I thought we were friends Logan but apparently I was a little sister that followed you around like a dog. A dog, I know I wasn't the hottest girl on the beach but a dog!!!"

"I never said that."

"You're right, I was a puppy dog." She was looking out over the ocean "You hurt me Logan." She whispered. Her voice got cold "But maybe I should thank you, because if it wasn't for your declaration I wouldn't be who I am today…I've haven't had any guy since confuse me with dog."

He stood there shocked as he watched her run away. He wanted to run after her but he knew that wouldn't solve this problem. He sank down against the rock thinking about that day. He remembered bringing some random girl to the alcove to get her away from her friends; he remembered that Rory was away she was supposed to be back the following day. He remembered going to the Gilmore house the next day only to be told that Rory came back the day before and had to leave for some kind of orientation. He got some action with some random girl but lost his friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. I know this chapter isn't much longer then the first but I have the story just about finished the updates won't take too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day he saw her sitting on the beach reading a book and he smiled, that was the Rory he remembered, the girl that liked to read. He continued to watch her, watch as she rubbed lotion on her legs on her arms and stomach and he sighed. He decided to try talking to her but as soon as he made that decision he was too late, some guy approached her and began rubbing lotion on her shoulders, at that moment he felt something he didn't like, he never felt it before but he had a good feeling that this is what jealousy felt like.

He sat back down stewing at what happened, about his feelings and he decided there was a way to try to stop this and what better way than to find some random girl.

He walked down to the beach in search of a girl that would get his mind off of Rory and there she was a skinny, short, blond. He approached her and struck up a conversation, he remembered her telling him her name was Stacy but soon she began talking about fashion and he zoned out as his eyes roamed back to the place he knew Rory was sitting but she wasn't there. He quickly began to scan the area and noticed her in the water, she was swimming with that guy she was talking to earlier. Then she emerged from the water and his breath caught, she smoothed back her hair, the water glistened on her body she was hot. He tried not to stare but he couldn't look away, that is until the guy ran up to her and picked her up and she let out a scream followed by laughter. That feeling was there again and then he remembered he was talking to Stacy, well she was still talking and didn't seem to notice his lack of attention but then she asked a question and the next thing he knew he was taking her out that evening.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She knew he was watching her and purposely began to rub lotion on her body. He was a guy and in the last few years she did learn a few things. She relaxed back and was about to continue reading when Drew, a guy she met a couple of days ago, came up to her. He was a good looking guy with dark hair, blue eyes and a surfer's body, from the short time she talked to him he seemed nice and appreciated it when he offered to rub lotion on her back. She didn't plan on striking up a conversation with Drew she had hoped that Logan had wanted to talk and begin to clear things up but then she saw him approach some blond. She didn't want to watch so she pulled Drew toward the water. She needed to cool down and to show Logan that she too can have some fun. They splashed around but she kept peeking toward the shore and what she couldn't believe was he was watching her; she took that opportunity to flaunt her stuff, as her mom had said. She swam toward the shore then slowly emerged from the water; she ran her hands through her hair and gave a smile. She was about to turn around to find Drew when she was swooped up, surprised she let out a yell then laughed. She ended up having a fun time with Drew and was happy to say yes to his dinner invitation that evening. She figured there was no reason to be miserable if Logan was having a good time.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That evening she felt good, her clothes looked great on her, her minimal make-up was flawless and a headband in her hair to keep it from falling in her face. She looked pretty good.

Drew and picked her up and taken her to a local restaurant that she loved, but then any place that served a good burger made her list of favorites. She liked that he didn't try to impress her by taking her to some high end place or the country club. She was having a good time but then he walked in. She didn't notice him at first but then she heard some loud shrilling laughter, she looked to the door and there he was with the blond from the afternoon. She felt some jealousy but was then brought out by the voice of her date.

"Rory are you okay?"

She smiled back. "Sorry about that, but that laugh distracted me."

"Yeah, that is a distinct laugh." He smiled back.

They continued their dinner and conversation and she truly could say she had a good time. Drew was going into his junior year at Cornell and he hoped to attend John Hopkins just like his father and grandfather before him to follow in the family path of the medical field. He was really a great guy he kept up with current events, he read, he was a smart guy overall with a great face and hot body. She could honestly say he kept her mind off of Logan…for most of the evening.

He asked if she wanted to take a walk and she happily agreed, they talked, laughed -especially about the amount she ate all while holding hands. He drove her back to the house and walked her to the door where he leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss followed by a promise to see each other the next day. She was smiling as he drove away and was about to walk into the house when she heard something moving, she walked to where the noise was and saw him heading away, she was about to let him go but knew that wouldn't help so she called to him.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He dreaded spending time with Stacy the moment he picked her up. She was underdressed yet managed to have the name of every designer she was wearing visible displayed and of course her make-up was overdone. She forced him to meet his mom who was just as overdone as Stacy was, he knew they were renting the house for a month so although they had money it was new and he could tell they were hoping that these ventures out to the island would put them in a better position. He took he to one of his favorite restaurants on the island, he could tell she wasn't impressed she was probable expecting something more exclusive but he didn't care the atmosphere was good and the burgers were great.

They walked in and he immediately saw her, it was like his body had a sixth sense when she was around he always found her. He noticed the smile on her face, a smile that did reach her eyes. He also noticed that she kept her attention to her date he noticed that she didn't notice him. He pulled Stacy to his side and whispered in her ear which got him his expected result, she shrilled in laughter. He then noticed that he got Rory's attention and smirked to himself. They were taken to their table and unfortunately he was seated facing away from Rory. It was then that Stacy noticed Rory and her date.

"Did you see Drew and that girl on the beach today…I can't believe that only after a couple of days she is out with him?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Those two." She pointed to the table Rory was at, so now he knew the guy's name was Drew.

"Why is it important on whom he takes out?"

"Drew is like the hottest guy on the beach, I mean before you showed up of course." She smiled

"Of course." He responded, feeling a little less than hot at this moment.

"Well all the girls have been trying to get his attention for the last week and then he asked me out after like four days of flirting but then she appeared that very day we were supposed to go out and he cancelled, next thing I know he was talking to her…I mean look at her, what does he see in her? She's been at the beach a few days and she's still pale, she sits under her umbrella reading books, she hasn't made an effort to be part of my group and as you saw all the girls want to be part of the group, she seems so boring."

Logan turned around and looked at her, he skin was not pale, it was fair and glowing and she looked great. He recalled holding her the other day and how smooth that skin really was but the memory was short lived when her heard his dates annoying voice.

"Logan, are you listening to me?"

"Rory wasn't ever a huge fan of getting a burn and with her skin that's the way she would end up."

"You know her?"

"Yes. She used to come here every year growing up."

"Oh, so she has money. That must be what they sees in her, or maybe she just easy…guys can usually tell."

The last remark got to him. "Trust me it isn't the money, or that she is easy, you're right a guy can tell if he'll easily get lucky." He was going to say that's why he was with her at the time but stopped short.

"If you like that kind of look, I'm happy that you prefer someone with a little more style."

So that what she calls what she is wearing style he thought to himself. Stacy continued to droll on about the parties she went to at some sub-standard college she attended , he could feel his mind going numb and as soon as the check came he paid and began to leave. It was during some of her talking that he decided that he needed to talk to Rory and he knew he had to do it tonight.

On the drive back to her place she tried to persuade him to take a detour, one he wouldn't regret she said. He knew he could have had an easy lay but she wasn't worth any more of his time he just wanted to get to Rory's and talk to her.

He walked over to the Gilmore's house and began to throw pebbles at her window, this was what he used to do when he they were younger, but the light didn't turn on. He knew that she wouldn't be asleep yet and was about to try again when he heard a car pull up to the front. He saw Drew get out and help Rory out of the car then walked her to the door. He felt his stomach get queasy as he knew what was about to happen and sure enough there was a kiss. He wanted to leave but couldn't get his feet to move. Then Drew left, he turned around and tried to be stealth but tripped on some loose stone. He didn't think she noticed but then he heard her voice.

"Logan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Logan?"_

He stopped in his path and turned around. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Okay."

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry I hurt you back then. I really didn't mean what I said…You were my friend but I was a stupid 15 year old boy trying…trying …"

"To get lucky." She finished off.

"Yeah." He looked down embarrassed with the her conclusion, knowing she knew him well even back then..

"I understand that Logan, but it still hurt."…"Why did you take her to our alcove? Or was it where you took all the girls you met."

"No, she was the first and only girl I took there…I realized the mistake once she and I got there. It was a special place and she didn't belong there and nothing happened with her there. She didn't belong and soon after we got there we left. But I didn't see you there." He looked at her after his short ramble. "Why didn't you say anything, why did you just leave?"

"Are you serious? I told you what I heard, the little sister like a puppy dog…I liked you Logan and I was hurt…I mean I knew you didn't think of me like the other girls but that didn't mean I still didn't hope that one day you would realized that the girl standing in front of you was better than those others; then I heard what you said I realized you would never notice me if I stayed the way I was."

He processed what she said. "Ace, I'm so sorry about all that happened and if I could take back that day I would."

She was shaking her head. "No, don't be sorry. What happened was good, because of you I opened my eyes and realized that I needed, no, wanted a change…I'm still the same girl in many ways, I still love to read, I still study a lot, I love coffee, I still like the Go Go's and Blondie and I can still ramble with the best of them…I'm just a little different on the outside and I have a little more confidence and in a way you're the one to thank for the change."

"A little different, you're gorgeous." He noticed her blush and he liked it, "I mean you were always cute but I never let myself think of you in any way but a friend. I didn't want to ruin that…but I ended ruining it anyway."

"Would you like to try being friends again, get to know each other again?"

"That would be great."

She closed the gap between them and gave him a hug. He held her and took in her scent, even with the salt air all her could smell was strawberries and vanilla. He pulled away and smiled at her. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…I'll be the girl under the umbrella." She leaned in for a hug and gave him a peck on the check and whispered "I missed you."

He didn't want to let go but she pulled away and walked back to the door. He walked back to his house with a new spring in his step.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know it's short I'll try to make the next chapter longer. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning he woke up and hurried down to the beach, he was sure he would beat her there but she was there sitting under her umbrella reading a book.

He quickly strolled down and made his presence know. "Hey, Ace."

"Good morning, how are you this beautiful morning?" she smiled, it was how they used great each other all those years ago, mocking the way some of the adults would great each other. It was stupid but they were kids.

"Well Miss Hayden, I am doing really well, and how are you doing today?" he smiled back.

"Quite well, thank you." She chuckled, that was the end of their short childish charade. "So are you going to sit down or just stand there all day?"

They began to talk, talk about school, about friends about books, they even had a couple of some heated discussions. Logan realized that she really was like she used to be except she wasn't just cute anymore she was drop dead gorgeous.

After one heated discussion Logan ran up to his house to grab the book in question. Unfortunately upon his return the pit in his stomach appeared all because Drew was now sitting on the other side of Rory.

He was about to sit down when Rory spoke. "Actually before you sit down let me introduce the two of you. Logan this is Drew Whitford, we met the other. Drew this is Logan Huntzberger an old family friend."

Logan cringed at the introduction 'an old family friend', it was as bad as him calling her his little sister it was equal to 'my family forced me to be friends with.'

The two shook hands both sizing up the other.

"Drew's family bought the old Riley place."

"Oh, so you're new to the Vineyard?"

"Actually my folks used to own a smaller place on the other side of the island, so I didn't venture over to this side often…though if I knew that a girl like Rory was around I might have made the trek over but then a again a girl like you would probable never looked my way…I was kind of a nerd."

"That's sweet of you to say but as I mentioned I haven't been here in a few years and if you had known me back then I doubt you would be making that trek…I was kind of nerd myself."

"I highly doubt that."

"Really, ask Logan."

"Is she telling the truth?"

"No, she wasn't a nerd, she was cute."

"Yeah cute as a puppy, huh." She said it jokingly but as soon at it left her mouth she saw his eyes cast down and knew it was still too early to bring that up. "Logan is just trying to be nice, we're friends so of course he wouldn't say anything bad, but I was a nerd. Trust me."

"One day you're going to have to prove it and show some pictures."

"I don't think we had a camera back then." She smiled and began to get up. "I'll be right back I just need to run into the house."

As soon as Rory was gone Drew turned to Logan.

"So Logan, I noticed you were out with Stacy last night."

"Yup."

"What did she give you for the dinner?"

"What?"

"Well I heard she was pretty easy and even taking her for ice cream will get you a treat in return."

"Nothing."

"You struck out. That must be a first, I'm mean I've been told even if she's you know flowing you'll at least get a blow…don't worry I'm sure she'll repay you next time."

"Actually, she offered but I declined. I could do better." Logan didn't like this guy, he now knew that he was your typical frat type of guy. Be sweet to the girls to get what you want but talk offensively about them behind their back.

Rory returned and sure enough Drew was back to the perfect guy.

The three spent some more time talking when Drew noticed the time "Will you excuse me? My mom is on the mainland and I have to go check on my grandfather and get his lunch together he hasn't been feeling well."

"Of course not, go ahead." Rory replied.

"Will you be here later?"

"I think so, I'll probable go to the house in a bit to grab something to eat but we'll be back later, right Logan."

"Yeah, we'll be back." He felt slightly better that he was included in her plans but he still didn't like that Drew would be around.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They were eating lunch when Rory began to gush, "So tell me what are your thoughts of Drew? What did he say when you two were talking?"

"He's a typical guy."

"He's not that typical, he's been so nice and attentive to me and he hasn't even glanced at another girl."

He replied curtly "I don't know he just seems like everyone else…Just be careful around him." He hated Drew but what was he supposed to say he made some comments about Stacy, he never said that he did anything so really Logan didn't have anything on the guy.

"Well you don't have to give me attitude; I just wanted a friend's opinion. He's just so nice and seems different than the last few guys I dated and I'm always careful."

"Did you date a lot?" It wasn't a subject that was approached earlier but now she opened the door and he was curios.

"Some. My numbers are probable nowhere near yours but I did go out with a few guys. Just one serious boyfriend and a few dates before and after that."

"Serious?"

"Well as serious as you get in high school." She blushed.

"Oh." The blush gave her away she could never talk about anything sexual without blushing. "Did they treat you well?"

"Who?"

"Those guys you dated."

"Yeah they did. They knew better than to cross a Gilmore-Hayden." She smiled.

"So what happened…I mean why aren't any of them around now?"

"Well most were just a few dates here and there but I did have one boyfriend…Brady. He was a year older and we started dating in the beginning of my sophomore year and we stayed together till last fall. He graduated and went out west for school, we tried to stay together while he was away and we talked about me going to school with him but we both knew that wouldn't happen. My goal was Yale and he never would have asked me to give that up if I got accepted, and with my legacy and grades we both knew where I would be going. But anyway I did fly out for an interview, mainly it was to visit him and it was during that time that we broke up, we knew it was time. He was a great first real boyfriend I couldn't have asked for any one better. Even though we both knew it was time it was still hard and I cried a lot. I dated a few guys after that but those were just fun dates. I didn't want another relationship; it was my senior I enjoyed being single and just dating."

"Single and hot, you're going to have those Yale boys falling over you."

She was blushing. "I don't think so besides I'll be too busy studying."

"Do you miss not having a steady boyfriend?"

"Yeah…It was so easy with Brady, yeah we were attracted to each other but we were also friends and he didn't hold me back. He let me be me and I let him be him, no matter what stupid things he did, we trusted each other. Of course we fought at times but who doesn't. I miss the comfort of it all, knowing that someone is there for you, well someone besides your mom and dad. Dating isn't bad, I got to meet a bunch of people but it's also so fake, your both trying to impress the other person and you have to have your guard up."

"So do you still talk to Brady?" He was jealous but also kind of content that the guy was so good to her.

"I wish I could."

He looked at her confused.

"He was killed by a drunk driver over winter break."

"Rory, I'm so sorry." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm okay, really. It's just he was such a great guy and he would have made someone really happy, I should know he did make me happy."

He reached over and wiped her tears and put on a smile. "I'm happy he was good to you, probable better then many other guys out there and I should know since I'm one of them."

"I'm sure when you find the right girl you will do anything to make her happy. That's what dating is for to weed out all the others."

"What if I already found her?" He was looking right into her eyes

"Then you should go after her."

He leaned in to claim her lips but was interrupted by the yelling of an Aussie he knew so well.

Thanks again for all the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Loooogaaaan"

Rory abruptly pulled back and looked around for the body that encompassed the voice. Logan dropped his head, thinking how Finn always had the worst timing.

"Loooogaaaan"

"Logan, aren't you going to find who is calling you?" Rory asked.

"I know exactly who that is."

Just as those words came out two guys made their way up to the patio. "There you are…and who is this lovely kitten you are talking to?"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were bored and decided to visit our best friend because we knew wherever you were there would be beautiful girls and based on this beautiful specimen we were not wrong." Finn slid in next to Rory and took her hand "Since this putz can't make a proper introduction let me introduce myself. I'm the exotic Finnegan Walter Morgan, but my friends call me Finn." With that he kissed her hand.

"Exotic like the Asian Flu." Logan mumbled still disgruntled about the timing of their arrival.

"Hello Finn, I'm Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, but I go by Rory."

"Rory, I like it but kitten suites you better."

Colin approached. "Hello Rory, I'm Colin McCree, the sane one."

She laughed, she remembered stories Logan would tell her of his two friends from boarding school but she never thought they could be real but even after this short meeting she knew everything he told her probable was true. "Are you two hungry? I could go get something."

"No, were good. We ate earlier and we have some provisions in the cooler; we are ready for the beach."

"Okay…Logan why don't you guys head down. I'll just pick up and meet you down there."

"I could help." He responded.

"No, your friends are here. Go." She smiled.

He walked away with his friends and Rory released the breath she felt like she was holding since the moment of the almost kiss. She went into the house in search of the one person that she hoped could help…her mom.

"Moommmmm…..Moommmm"

It took a couple of minutes but her mom appeared. "Where were you? I'm having a major crisis and you weren't around."

"Rory, I was upstairs and it barely a minute since you first called out." She noticed how flushed Rory was and knew she had lunch with Logan. "What did he do? Did he hurt you again? Do you want to leave?"

"Mom, no he didn't hurt me in fact I think he was about to kiss me."

"What?! Sit down I need details, oh, and what about Drew?"

"Hence the reason I need help." Rory went into details about the conversation she had with Logan and how he was leaning in when his friends appeared and at the end she looked to her mom for help in deciding what to do.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

All the while Logan and Colin were relaxing in the sun while Finn was trying to ride the small surf.

"So that's Rory."

"Yup."

"Not exactly how you described her."

"Nope not exactly."

"Logan that girl is hot."

"You think I didn't notice. That is not how she used to look, it's been four years since I saw her last and obviously those years have been good to her. She's smart, she's beautiful, and from the stories she told me she can also have fun, she's perfect but. "

"but?"

"but, she isn't the type of girl I could just keep around. If I do this it would be exclusive and I'm worried that I would screw this up."

"Come on, you do everything you set your mind to, what makes this different?"

"If I screw up I'll lose her for good."

"But if you don't try you may lose her anyway."

"When did you become so philosophical?"

"Must have been that class I went to."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Finn was sitting on his board waiting for a descent wave, he was surrounding by a bunch of guys in pursuit of the same goal. He listened to them talk and figured they all knew each other.

"So Drew, how was the date…did you get any points?"

Finn laughed to himself, he remembered this game in high school. You get points for different girls and the more they do the more points you may get. Usually the better looking the girl the more points but if she ends up getting around her point value decreases. He knew this wasn't only a society game but with money came the extra points bag a pretty girl from a respected family and the point value increased significantly. The boys and him never got into the game but he knew plenty of guys through the years that played.

"She isn't the type of girl that you get points on the first date. If I wanted that I wouldn't have canceled with Stacy. But then again Stacy was worth all of 10 to 20 points but Rory she is 200 without a doubt"

Hearing Rory's name brought Finn's attention back to the conversation.

"200?" One of the guys responded.

"Without a doubt; her families are Gilmore and Hayden, she is smoking hot. She turned all you down and from what I heard she doesn't sleep around. "

"Well for those points it's more than a quick blow."

"I know what needs to be done for those points and I guarantee that by the end of this weekend those points are mine and if I don't get with her then I'll give up all the points I got last month."

"What about your new competition, that Logan kid?"

"Competition, I don't think so. She introduced him as an old family friend; she might as well called him her bother."

Finn had heard enough and caught the next wave that came by. He went straight to Logan and Colin and told him what he heard. The next thing he knew was Logan running toward the water going after Drew.

"You better not even think about hurting her or you will be sorry." Logan was standing at his full height but Drew was taller and was not intimidated.

"Oh, I'm really scared. Listen why don't you and your little boys walk away and let the big boys play."

"Man you are pathetic, you're willing to use a girl as great as Rory just for some game."

Logan had his back to the beach so he didn't see Rory approach but Drew saw her approach "Are you scared of some competition, Huntzberger?"

"You are not competition; if I wanted Rory I would have her just by saying a couple of words and ."

"And what would those words be Logan." She cut in.

He turned around and saw her eyes blazing.

"Tell me Logan, what would those words be…I'm sorry?...I still care about you?...What if I already found that girl?" She felt herself start to choke up, but she would not let him see her cry. "Drew, would you mind walking me back to my house?"

"Not at all." As he walked by Logan he purposeful bumped into him and gave him a wink. Drew felt like he won the lottery with that little stunt and he didn't even it plan it.

"Rory, will you be up to going out again tonight?" He smiled sincerely at her.

"Going out tonight would be great, as long as you don't mention Logan."

"I don't think I'll have a problem with that…so I'll pick you up at 7?"

"I'll be waiting." She smiled in return but as soon as she closed the door she sunk against the door and began to cry.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Logan wasn't fairing any better, although there weren't tears falling, he felt numb. He may have just lost the one girl that meant something to him. He had doubts about being with her, scared he might screw up and lose her again, scared how it would hurt him and now he knew how it would feel…numbing.

Colin and Finn were at a loss of words but they knew this had to be fixed. They helped Logan up and led him back to his house. Tonight he needed the help of some other friends such as Johnny Walker. Colin began the care while Finn excused himself, it was his fault Logan flew off the handle and he was going to correct this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finn stood at the door thinking of everything he needed to tell Rory, he was prepared to start spewing out words as soon as the door opened but it was Rory that answered. It was an older version of her.

"Well hello beautiful?"

"Hello, strange Australian boy."

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Finn, a friend of Logan's…and you are?"

"A person who is about to close the door in your face."

"Wait, please. I come in peace. It was my fault Logan flew off the handle; he was only trying to protect Rory."

"How by saying he liked her so she would sleep with him?"

"Rory didn't hear the whole conversation between Logan and Drew, Drew set Logan up to make him out as the bad guy but Drew's the one not to be trusted."

"Okay fine, come in and tell me the story and then I'll decide if I'm going to kill Logan later tonight…By the way. I'm Lorelai, Rory's mom."

"Wow, those are good genes."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He told Lorelai the whole story and then repeated it to Rory. He thought she would burst out crying but all she asked was "How many points I'm I worth?"

"Excuse me?"

"Finn, this isn't the first time I've heard of this game and I want to know if I'm still worth the 200."

"Kitten I would think you're worth thousands."

"Thanks you sweet, but just tell me."

"Yes you are still 200...You don't seem upset."

"I've thought a lot about the past few days and I kind of knew that Drew wasn't as perfect as he pretended. He mentioned a sick grandfather but after my talk with mom I talked to grandma and when I mentioned Drew's grandfather to grandma she said he was as fit as a fiddle and playing golf with grandpa. I hadn't had a chance to say anything to Drew since I hadn't spoken since I found out but at least I know it was all a lie…and even though I hate to admit it he had me going."

"Rory, I have an idea if you're up for it." Lorelai said with a glint in her eyes

"You know me, I'm always up for a challenge."

"Well Finn mentioned that Drew would lose whatever he accumulated last month what if he thought he was about to get the full 200? You lead him on and shoot him down. You know dress sexy and get him all worked up go skinny dipping…"

"Have someone take his clothes and walk away." Rory added with an evil smile.

Finn was shocked that Lorelai would suggest such a thing, most mom's did not want their daughters swimming naked. "You do realize you're telling your daughter to strip off her clothes in front of a jerk."

"It's not like he'll see that much of me besides the bikini's I've been wearing leave little to the imagination."

"You two are cruel …Remind me never to cross the two of you."

"Finn, would you mind helping me out a bit?"

"What do you need kitten?"

"Well I'll need someone to take his clothes, make sure you're around in case things don't work out correctly and lastly I need Logan to be sober."

"I'll be at the beach and I'll get Colin to work on Logan."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That night Rory wore a pair of short dressy shorts and a loose halter top that completely exposed her back and on her feet her sexiest pair of sandals. Her hair was in loose waves and she looked good.

The doorbell rang exactly at seven; she gave the thumbs up to her mom took a breath in and prepared herself for the night.

She had a smile on her face as she opened the door. She saw his eyes roam over her body..

"Wow Rory, you look great."

"Thank you, you look nice too."

"Shall we go?" He offered her his hand and they were off.

The night was pretty much as she expected, the place he took her tonight was a little nicer then that place last night and he was telling her all the standard how beautiful she was and how he couldn't believe that a girl like her existed and how they could visit each other when school began since it would be just a train ride over. She just kept up the act then after dinner she suggested going back to beach.

They walked hand in hand until she stopped at the lounge chair she left earlier. She pushed him down and climbed onto his lap, she wasn't too thrilled with this part of the plan but she had to work him up to succeed. They started making out and she rubbed herself against him, it didn't take long for him to get to the stage Rory wanted, she pulled back with a smirk on her lips "You know I've always wanted to go skinny dipping…are you up for it?"

He stammered as he answered "yes". He couldn't believe how easy this was going to be. He thought he would have to work to reach his goal but here she was throwing herself at him and now offering to remove her clothes on her own.

She got off his lap and began to run down the beach discarding her clothing in the process, next thing he knew he saw her glowing skin submerge in the dark water.

"What are you waiting for?" she yelled and next thing he knew he was rushing out of his clothing and running out to meet her.

He was in the water searching for her, completely unaware that someone was collecting all the discarding articles of clothing. He spotted her and started swimming toward her, but it seemed every time he thought he would reach her he still had a distance to go.

"Drew, what's taking you so long? You know if you don't get to me soon I may have to take care of things myself."

His mouth flew open at those words and filled with the salt water, he spit it out and continued his pursuit. He swam out farther to get to her and just as he thought he reached her she was gone.

It was at this time that Rory took a huge breath and dove under the water, she was very happy that swimming was her forte in sports. She didn't like the darkness but she was determined to go through with this plan. She followed a buoy line she new about to the shore where she found her towel, thanks to Finn.

Drew had noticed her emerge from the water and began the long swim to her. "Rory…Rory…what are you doing? I thought you wanted to have some fun."

"Oh, I'm having the most fun."

He was approaching the shore but kept his lower half submerged scanning the beach for his clothes but also trying to talk to Rory. "Rory what is going on, I mean you were all over me and now."

She cut in. "And now I'm completely over you. You think I'm some stupid bimbo who couldn't figure out what you were doing?" She turned her back to him and started to walk away but stopped and made one last comment. "By the way I am so worth the 200, but these are points you will never get and after I post about this on my facebook page you'll be lucky to get 5 points. You'll be surprised how many 200 pointers I know"

She proceeded to run to her house laughing the whole way. She was met by Finn who handed her her clothes. "Thanks Finn, I owe you."

"Watching you run into the water and then emerge is payment enough." Even in the dark he could tell she was blushing.

"You watched? You told me you would turn away!" She hit him while laughing, she was definitely happy that she decided to wear a nude color thong.

"Well I did but I had to check and make sure everything was okay and I might have caught a glance or two…It's not my fault the moon was really bright and your skin is really fair…I can't wait till I tell Logan" He smiled devilishly.

"You may want to let me tell him, this way you won't get hurt. Well, I'm going to go put something on and go talk to him…I just hope we can be friends again."

"Don't worry kitten, everything will be okay." He gave her a hug; he knew everything would turn out right with Logan and her. "Now go before Drew emerges, I don't think you want to see him in his full glory but then again the stories you could tell especially with the shrinkage…you know my camera phone is pretty good."

She laughed. "I think I'll pass but I won't stop you from doing whatever you want with those pictures…Thanks again Finn."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She was nervous as she approached the front door. She knocked and Colin answered. "How is he?"

"He's fine, we hid the liquor so he only had a couple of drinks and he's been nursing that beer for about an hour."

"Would you mind if we had some privacy?"

"Not at all, I'll go find Finn and make sure he isn't getting into any trouble."

"He's at the beach near my house…he's waiting for Drew to emerge and laugh about the shrinkage."

"It takes so little to entertain him." Colin laughed and headed out.

She walked in quietly watching him as he stared on the TV. She apprehensively approached the end of the couch when she finally made herself known. "Hey."

He was brought out of trance when the word was spoken, he quickly stood up "Rory…what…what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize to you."

"Rory, you don't have to."

"No, I do. I was wrong today I should have talked to you and found out what happened instead of jumping to conclusion. I came here to ask for your forgiveness."

"Ace, I went over what was said and I can understand how it must have sounded and I'm the one who is sorry."

"Well since we both sorry, I accept your apology and I assume you accept mine…So friends?"

She stuck out her hand but instead of shaking it he used it to pull her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

They held each other for a few moments when Logan whispered into here ear "Ace."

"Yeah." She pulled back to look at him.

"Would you maybe consider being more then friends?"

She looked up to meet his eyes, she smiled and without saying another word she kissed him, once breathing became a necessity she pulled back and responded "Come on let's go to our place."

"Rory I'm not saying this as a come on line."

"Logan I know, I just think we need to go somewhere private to talk, I want to tell you what happened tonight with Drew and…why Finn has seen me almost completely naked." She mumbled the last part quickly.

"He what?!!! I'm going to kick his ass back to Australia!!"

"Come on it's really not that bad when you hear the whole story, really he was just watching out for me."

"Drew, Finn, naked…why I'm I having a hard time believing it's not that bad and what will your mother say?" He knew she told her mom everything.

"Nothing, it was basically her idea." She smiled as she pulled his arm and grabbed a blanket as they made their way to the alcove. "Come on…trust me."

They talked, laughed, kissed and held each other till the sun came up that night and many nights that followed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's it.

Thanks to all those who read this. I know Rory was not like the Rory we knew, but this was AU and she had a little more confidence. I hope you all liked it:)


End file.
